Survey
by MyMelo
Summary: Inspired by the "partner survey" in 4x17. Contains slight spoilers for the episode. Callen/Kensi


******A/N:** This is my first NCIS: LA story and my first story in a while, so sorry if I'm a bit rusty. I only recently started watching NCIS: LA and have completely fallen in love with it, as well as Callen and Kensi. Only to find that the majority of people ship Densi :( I've tried to not make Callen and Kensi OOC in this story, but they're kinda hard to write! Let me know what you think of this, even if it's critique.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned NCIS: LA, Callen and Kensi would get more interaction than only a phone call or two every episode.

* * *

**Survey**

"Hey Callen!" Kensi said as she walked into the living room. _Their_ living room. It still felt weird to call it that, even though she'd moved in with him over six months ago. You could hardly blame Kensi for thinking this way; it's been a long time since the days where words such as 'ours', 'we', and 'us' were familiar to her.

"Hmm?" answered Callen, who was busy polishing his gun. Again. It was routine of them to clean their guns after an op, but Callen took it to a whole new level. Deep cleaning only had to be done every now and then, but Callen was insistent on doing so after every single op. Which may have irked Kensi a little, as it took away quality time between them, but she loved Callen, so she put up with it.

"How would you describe the way we settle disagreements?" she asked innocently, sitting down on the couch next to him.

"We agree to disagree because we're so stubborn," Callen said with a grin at Kensi. She smiled back; the number of times they had ended a disagreement that way was actually kind of funny, come to think of it. Both of them were so strong willed and unwilling to give in that a stalemate was often the only way to go. Unlike with Deeks, who usually just ended up apologizing to Kensi even though he knew he was right. But then again, that was the difference between a partner and a _partner_.

"What's your greatest fear?" Kensi asked, scribbling down his answer on the paper.

"Hetty," Callen replied, still with his eyes on his gun.

Kensi rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "I said _what_, not who. And besides, that doesn't count anyway because _everyone_ is scared of Hetty." She shuddered slightly, remembering the pointed look the operations manager would give her when she did something wrong. Which wasn't often, but on the occasional times she returned from an undercover op with even a tiny speck of something on the dress she was wearing, now that was scary.

"But Hetty's kind of like a legend. And a legend is a _what_, so therefore, my greatest fear is Hetty." Callen reasoned. Kensi smiled, shook her head slightly, and decided to proceed to the next question.

"Do you have reoccurring nightmares?" she already knew the answer to the question, but it was part of the survey so she asked it anyway. Callen turned to look at Kensi with a raised eyebrow, before returning to the task at hand.

"The ones where I lose you. But you already know that," Callen replied softly.

"Yeah," Kensi replied. She had those nightmares at times as well. The ones where she didn't react in time, where she could only watch on as the bullets tore through his body, or worse of all, when he died in her arms. She shook her head to clear the thoughts from her mind, and moved on to the next question.

"What other job would you be doing if you couldn't be in law enforcement?" Kensi asked with a smile.

Callen pondered for a moment, remembering a conversation he had with Sam awhile ago. "A golfer, maybe. Or a builder."

"But you don't even play golf," Kensi said with a confused look on her face. "Or build anything, for that matter."

"Mmm. That's because we're so busy all the time with work," Callen explained.

Kensi was still looking confused- she couldn't picture him doing either of those things on a professional level. "Aren't those things more of a, I dunno, hobby, maybe?"

Callen shrugged. "Well come on, can you really see me working in anything other than law enforcement?"

He had a point there. Trying to get the strange image of Callen driving around a golf course in a golf buggie out of her mind, Kensi moved onto the next question.

"How would you describe the way that I smell?" she asked.

"The way you- what?" Callen asked, not sure he heard correctly.

"You heard me," Kensi said with laugh. "So?"

Callen put down the gun he was cleaning, and turned to face Kensi on the couch. "Is this your way of distracting me?" he asked with a smirk.

"No, of course not," Kensi replied innocently. "It's just a survey I'm filling out for the both of us. I can't help it if they've got questions that distract you from your cleaning."

"A survey, huh? What kind of survey asks such a random range of questions?" Callen said, pulling the paper from Kensi's hands and reading the list of questions.

"What part of my body do you think is the most sexy?" Callen read out loud with an amused look on his face. "What is your favourite- hey!" Callen protested, as Kensi snatched the paper back.

"It's from a magazine, I found it at the Laundromat," Kensi said, pretending to be annoyed. "I thought it'll be interesting," she said with a shrug.

Callen gently tugged the paper out of Kensi's hand, and placed it on the table next to his gun. "You know what else is interesting," he said with a smile, moving so that they were sitting right next to each other.

Kensi laughed and feinted innocence. "I dunno, I think I should probably get back- ooh" she said as Callen silenced her with a kiss. She leaned forward to deepen it, only to have Callen pull back with a playful look on his face.

"Maybe I should let you get back to that survey," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. Kensi smirked back, and pushed him back onto the couch with a long, sweet kiss.

"What survey?"


End file.
